The present technology relates to a display apparatus and a display method. In particular, the present technology relates to a display apparatus and a display method that enable a user to easily view information.
In recent years, apparatuses each wearable on a part of a human body have been proposed.
As one of such wearable apparatuses, there is a display apparatus. In the display apparatus, display of a display unit disposed on an arm portion of clothes is changed through a display changing means including a light receiver that detects light from a light emitter mounted on the head, for example (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4272440.
Many wristband type display apparatuses each including a display unit disposed on a part of the wristband have been proposed.